


Anguish

by Aerilon452



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, Death, F/M, Mourning, Pain, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Carol and Ezekiel mourn the death of their son.





	Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> Short and to the bitter point.

It was the night of the funeral. Loved ones had been laid to rest beneath the ground while those that still lived died a little more inside their hearts. Especially the Queen and her King. They lost their son. Worse yet, they didn’t have his whole body to bury. Alpha had denied them that. On this cold night, Carol was choking on rage, on hate, on pain, and most assuredly on soul crushing grief. Her hands were clenched in fists of rage, but she had no enemy to pummel. She slammed it into the nearest wall. Pain exploded throughout her hand and a scream bubbled up her throat. Giving into it, she let it free, let it fill the night, so everyone knew that the Queen was hurting. 

Ezekiel felt the echo of his wife’s pain take root inside him, fueling his anguish. He was angry and feeling betrayed. Lydia had found him and told him that her mother had been inside his gates. That woman had killed his son. As much as he may wish he was capable of it, he couldn’t muster the hate and need for revenge. He knew those feelings were being nurtured by his wife. She was capable of hating enough for both of them. He was capable of hurting for the both of them. Ezekiel flinched when her hand crashed into the wall, but he didn’t dare go to her, not yet. No when she was feeling the need to hit something or someone. He knew his wife.

Carol sank down to her knees, cradling her right hand in her lap. Now came the flood of tears. She cried until she thought she would drown in her anguish. In the periphery, she heard footsteps coming towards her. They belonged to her husband, her King. She didn’t fight for composure, to hide that she was destroyed on the inside. She didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around her or lean away from his lips as they rested against her temple. He whispered to her over and over again, “I know… I know…” And he did know. They may not have created Henry, but they raised him, and they loved him. 

Ezekiel let his own tears fall. They dropped onto Carol’s still clenched fist, mixing with the tears that streamed down her soaked cheeks. Slowly, ever so slowly, he started to rock back and forth. He didn’t stop moving for fear that the moment he did his heart would stop. The only had this night to fall apart, to let out everything they knew their people were feeling, their friends were feeling. Together they mourned. Together they each thought of their son. Ezekiel remembered the first time he was on a horse under the watchful eye of Benjamin. He remembered the first time Morgan trained him to use the staff. Then there was the time their son sat in on a negotiation with Hilltop. Their son. Their Prince. Buried. Gone from the world, but not from their hearts.


End file.
